There is a problem that how a difference between color reproductions is absorbed in a color reproduction from a color space having a certain color gamut to a color space having a different color gamut.
An example of a related color reproduction method is disclosed in Patent Literature 1.
In Patent Literature 1, a method for providing a color conversion table creating program capable of easily adjusting clipping and compression in accordance with a user's taste is provided. Specifically, in the color conversion table creating program for creating a color conversion table for mapping a color in a first color gamut that is a color gamut of a first color device into a second color gamut that is a color gamut of a second color device, a computer is caused to execute the program comprising a color gamut information read step of reading information about the first color gamut and information about the second color gamut, a color conversion amount input step of inputting the amount of color conversion in a color gamut, and a mapping step of conducting mapping by changing a mixing ratio of mapping by clipping to mapping by compression in accordance with the input amount of color conversion when mapping is conducted on the basis of the read information about the first color gamut and the information about the second color gamut.